1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid vapor compression-absorption cooling system utilizing a refrigerant pair comprising at least one refrigerant and at least one absorbent.
2. Background of the Disclosure
The use of compression cycles and adsorption cycles are known in the art. Both of these systems require raising the pressure of the used low pressure refrigerant to a higher pressure so that said refrigerant may be cooled and condensed using a warmer medium. Mechanical compression systems use compressors, either mechanical or jet eductors, for this purpose while adsorption systems pump a liquid adsorption fluid to a pressure great enough to allow the heating, separation and condensing of the refrigerant.
The combining of these two types of systems is also known and has been practiced with advantage since there are advantages which accrue to the overall reduction of mechanical energy, which is relatively expensive, by the substitution of heat energy which may be relatively cheaper. These systems have generally sought to utilize refrigerant/adsorption pairs which can be easily separated such as LiBr and Water, or Ammonia and Water. Despite these theoretical improvements the hybrid compression adsorption cycle has not been extensively used due to limitations of the art using these refrigerant/adsorption pairs.
The present disclosure provides novel refrigerant/adsorption pairs that can enhance the efficiency of refrigerant/adsorption cycles by reducing the need for mechanical energy.